You remind me of her
by Lethalvampire
Summary: Set in 1864 Damon is just returning from war and meets Katherine. It seems fine but every time he is with her he gets flashbacks of a girl. Who is she and why does Damon feel like he knows her? Secrets will be revealed in later chapters.


Authors note: Well this is a new story I am deciding to write. I got the inspiration from one of Lottibecks stories where she did a flashback scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Summary: Damon is just returning from the war and he meets Katherine. He knows that from the first time he lays eyes on her that she is special but whenever he is with her he gets these flashbacks of a girl. Who is she and why does Damon feel like he knows her?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Where do I know her from?<span>

I walked down the dusty path back towards my house. It was a long trip home. The dust billowing up with every step I took. My uniform was rubbing and my feet were sore. I looked around me at the countryside as I walked past, at the place where I was born, the place I called home. I heard the faint noise of talking far off into the distance. Suddenly childhood memories flooded back to me and filled me with the happiness of returning home.

I continued on down the road, the sun blazing down on me. As I got closer I met some of my neighbours they smiled and waved as I walked past. Some I even stopped to talk to for a while but my mind was elsewhere. All I wanted to do was get to my house where I could enjoy the sun and play with my brother… My brother… My best friend.

I turned the corner and ahead of me lay my house. Its white walls never before seemed so open and friendly. I walked up to the open yard in front of it. It was full of stalls selling various items and the people there were taking their time at looking at everything. I smiled; it was the town annual spring fair. The founder's council take turns at hosting it and this year it was ours. I am glad that I didn't miss it. It was always a great time to have fun.

I dumped the heavy pack I had on my back next to the oak tree at the entrance to the grounds. Someone would collect it later. I started to walk to the front door of my house. People smiled and parted to let me through. Someone in the crowd shouted out, "Welcome back Master Damon." I saw Gabriel standing at the door and I walked up to him.

"Good afternoon Master Damon, are you on leave?" He said with an interested tone. Gabriel's father was a close personal friend of my father's and when his family said that they needed to visit relatives over the summer but needed somewhere for him to stay, he was offered a job here.

"Yes. I'm glad to back. Is there a chance that my father might be lurking around?"

"No sir. He had a founders meeting and is in town."

"Gabriel I have known you my whole life, call me Damon."

"Sure si-Damon." He smiled brightly at me.

"Is my brother around?" I asked.

"Yes he is out back." I gave him a nod and walked into the glorious house. It looked exactly the same, not like I had imagined that it would change but it was still comforting. It still smelled strongly of Vanilla. It was what my mother always smelled of and every time I smelt it, it reminded me of her. I continued to walk through and I reached the back door. I opened it and leant against the door frame. I saw my brother emerge from the forest. He was laughing and having fun. With whom I did not know. He spotted me and rushed over. I was nearly knocked over as he wrapped his arms around me in a quick hug.

"You're back. I thought it would be later."

"Your shock is the same as mine but aren't you glad that I am back?"

"Of course. Father has been too happy without you to dampen his spirits." I grimaced for to my father I was a pain.

"Yes I am sure he is too happy around here." We burst out laughing until we heard a girl's voice ring out. Her voice sounded like a bell and I looked to the direction of where it was coming from.

Appearing from the woods was a young woman that couldn't be any older than Stefan. She saw Stefan and walked slowly over, her long dark brown hair swishing about her shoulders. She was wearing an emerald green dress that complimented her figure and I knew the moment I laid eyes on her that she was special.

"Stefan, I was having fun but you left me." She said adding a small pout to her face.

"I'm sorry but my brother just came home."

"I'm Damon." I said and bowed slightly.

She curtsied and said, "I'm Katherine."

I caught her eyes and in them I saw something of a mystery. They were warm but had an edge to it like caution or secrecy. Her dark brown eyes assessed me and then she let out a small laugh.

I tilted my head slightly out of curiosity and asked, "May I trouble you and ask what you find so funny, Miss Katherine?"

She smiled and I felt like pure sunshine was radiating from her. "Nothing, Mr Salvatore it's just that now I will have both of you to keep me entertained." She let out another laugh and grabbed one of my arms and one of Stefan's and pulled us after her.

I watched her like I was watching a distant memory.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I was getting dragged by my arm out through the yard. There was a young girl in front of me. I could not see her face but she was giggling and her long auburn hair sweeped along her back. Her beautiful sapphire blue dress shone in the sunlight and she ran with elegance. She was turning her head around and I couldn't wait to see what she looked like…_

_*FLASHBACK*_

I was brought back to the present time by the voice of Katherine, "Come with us Damon." I looked at her and smiled but I couldn't get that image of the girl out of my head. I felt like I knew her but how, I don't know.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please review. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.<p>

Lethal


End file.
